


What Grows Among the Ashes

by autumninfall



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Developing Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Recovery, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Second Citadel Typical Homophobia/Transphobia, angelo's massive muscles, cooking together, who needs a strap on when you've got dryads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumninfall/pseuds/autumninfall
Summary: After recovering from his wounds sustained in his fight against the Kite, Angelo has a choice to make. He can go back to the Citadel and his old world, or he can stay in Milltown with Alé.With his changing world views and new relationships, he decides to stay and help rebuild the town. And hopefully catch the eye of the fairest swordsman in the land while he's at it.
Relationships: Sir Angelo/Ale of Milltown (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read some Alé/Angelo fics really bad, but there aren't that many, so I decided to write one myself. this will be a multichapter fic, I have a very rough outline.  
> I wrote this first chapter over lunchbreak at work and after class today, so it's pretty rough apologies in advance.  
> Also, I'm not super great at tagging things, so read at your own risk?  
> Ratings will change later on there will be smut, I just don't like rating stuff as E until it's actually been added to the fic it feels kind of misleading?

The first few days were a confusing blur as Angelo drifted in and out of sleep. The pain haunted his waking and sleeping worlds, warping his surroundings even more than his groggy state. He had managed to remain awake and lucid enough to send for Sir Caroline and to pass on a message to her, but even that took its toll, leaving him unconscious until the early hours of the morning. He thought they were the early hours of the morning. His normally impeccable sense of time had become as warped as the schedules on which he slept.

The dryad’s roots kept his back stitched together and pumped into him energy his body could use for healing, but for everything else he required a human’s help. Alé would carefully wash his back each evening. He said it was evening anyway. With a soft cloth and a softer touch, he would wipe away the sweat and any blood that had leaked from a wound Angelo had managed to crack open when he shifted in his bedroll.

Alé would bring Angelo water as well, and bowls of clear broth to eat. He would carefully prop Angelo up in a sitting position each time before steadying the container for Angelo while he drank from it. At first Angelo had insisted he could drink on his own, but after falling asleep mid swallow and dropping a bowl of hot broth on his lap, he had decided to accept Alé’s help.

It was like in the stories when a fair maiden would nurse the injured knight back to health in her cabin in the jungle. Except in this case, it was a fair swordsman. And a tent. But the jungle was still the same. That was something, at least.

There were other aspects of his care that were less pleasant. Having to relieve himself was an embarrassing and painful affair. He required Alé to help him to the trees outside the camp, and then to help steady him while he went about his business.

He realised with even more shame that he would not feel the same embarrassment with one of his fellow male knights from the Citadel. He knew Alé was a man and had promised that he viewed him as such, but it was clear that was not entirely true. He knew he had many things to make up to Alé, and that this was one of them.

Some of the Milltown residents did not take too kindly a view to him either. There were mutterings as he walked past, about the dangers of letting a knight of the Citadel know about their secrets. He even overheard part of an argument about the wisdom of wasting precious resources such as food and dryad magic upon one who was so very clearly an outsider. It was obvious that it was only their trust and respect for Alé that allowed him to remain in the camp.

Alé spent time in his tent with him whenever Angelo was awake. He was not sure he made very good company, drifting in and out of a groggy state half the time from his injuries, but he appreciated it, nonetheless.

When the wounds in his back wracked his body with lances of fire and made it nearly impossible to form a coherent sentence, he would sooth himself by staring at the beautiful profile of Alé’s face. The swordsman didn’t seem to mind Angelo staring at him under these circumstances, although when the pain began to ebb away and clarity returned, he would often ask “What are you staring at, schoolboy?”

In his more lucid moments, he would try to entertain Alé with stories of his knightly quests. He quickly realised that Alé didn’t care much for his grand tales of epic fights against monsters. So instead, Angelo resorted to stories of escapades in the guardhouse, and ridiculous competitions he and Sir Damien had gotten into. He wanted to hear Alé laugh, for he knew it would be as fair a sound as his face.

Alé brought him a bowl of broth for dinner one night, a bit over a week into their stay in the camp. He helped Angelo prop himself up enough to sip at the rich, salty liquid. Alé’s soup was as good as Angelo’s mother’s had been.

“There’s starting to be talk about leaving the forest. It’ll look suspicious if we hide in here for too long. The Citadel might start wondering how we survived in the jungle. It’s risky no matter what we do, really. But it’s probably less risky in the long run to head back to Milltown.”

Angelo opened his mouth to speak, but Alé silenced him with a pointed look. “Eat. I don’t want you falling asleep mid bowl again because you wasted your energy talking.”

When Angelo had finished the broth, Alé stood to go.

“Perhaps a kiss from the lovely swordsman would help heal my wounds. That is after all how it goes in the stories!” Angelo tried hopefully.

“They’re stories, schoolboy.” Alé shot back.

Angelo wilted slightly. Alé collected the empty bowl from him. As he stood to leave, he pressed a fleeting kiss to Angelo’s cheek.  
  
~~~  
  
“You’re back’s healing up pretty well. Looks like you’d be able to survive the walk to the Citadel.” Alé remarked as he gently pressed a damp cloth over Angelo’s back.

Angelo had felt better these past few days as well. His wounds still pained him, but he had been awake and lucid nearly the entire time.

“It’s good timing.” Alé said. “We’re breaking camp tomorrow morning. I can guide you to the edge of the jungle and we part ways once you’re safely on the road.”

“That is very sudden.” Angelo felt something jerk within him. He had hoped that Alé might have begun to want him around. “I could remain in Milltown for a while with you.” He suggested.

“You want to stay in Milltown?” Alé sounded… skeptical perhaps? Angelo wasn’t sure what the look on his face meant.

“Yes, I thought perhaps I could stay, help you out in some way.”

“Hm. Think about it first. Be sure that’s what you really want.” Alé gently clasped his shoulder and left the tent.

And so Angelo thought. He had never bothered to think much before. The Queen assigned duties based on the strengths of the knights. Thinking was not his strength, and therefor not his job.

He thought of Nimue, and of the dryads. He was glad he had not tried to kill them. They had been helpful. Perhaps they had even loved. He thought of Sir Marc. He had known deep down Sir Marc was telling the truth all along, but he had refused to believe it. Because what it would mean about the Knightly Order if their beloved mentor lied to them while a man no one thought should be a knight told the truth? He thought of Sir Damien. He thought of how Milltown had feared the Citadel more than they feared the Kite. He thought of the Kite, the man so bent on slaying monsters he was willing to kill hundreds of humans to do so. What would these thoughts mean for him when he went back to the Citadel?

Well. That was more than enough thinking for one day. He would come back to these thoughts later. If he stayed a while, perhaps that would give him some time to think.

And of course, it would give him time to spend with Alé. It was not the only reason for him to stay in Milltown. Definitely not! But it was certainly a very compelling reason.

“I will stay and help you rebuild! I failed to save the town before it was burned, and so now I must help you repair it. It is the honourable, knightly thing to do!” Angelo announced to Alé as he strode out of the tent.

Alé looked amused. “Alright, schoolboy. If you’re sure about it.”

“Indeed, I am!”

“Then I suggest you try and get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“Of course! A warrior must be well rested!” Angelo turned back to his tent, pausing at the flap to look back at Alé. “I said that I wanted a way to make things right with you. I did not think I would get that opportunity. But now I have it, and I will use it.”

Alé looked at him intensely with those wide, trusting eyes. He nodded. “Goodnight, Angelo.”

“Goodnight, Alé.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with the Kite and the Citadel and Olala? Shh don't think about it I have no clue either
> 
> I have neglected much homework to bring you this, so updates will probably be slower while I do coursework. if they are not slower, know that i have failed.

Angelo hefted a mighty timber above his head and placed it atop the newly erected wall. “Ha!” With his strength and muscles to help out, this building would be completed in no time at all!

It had been nearly a week since their return to Milltown. Alé had forbidden Angelo from joining the building crews the first few days, insisting his back was not yet healed enough. When Angelo had tried to very subtly sneak off to join one, Alé had dragged him back to his bed and threatened to tie him up. And not in the enjoyable way. Angelo had checked.

It was not until last night when all the roots on his back had fallen off suddenly, and without warning, that Alé had pronounced him fit for duty.

“Just make sure you don’t push yourself too hard.” Alé had cautioned him. “You wouldn’t want to end up right back here tomorrow.”

Angelo wiped the sweat from his brow. He would need to hydrate soon.

“The beam goes across the middle to support the roof, schoolboy.”

“Alé!” Angelo turned to see the swordsman approach.

“Angelo. Here. I’ll help you put that beam where it belongs.” Alé dragged a ladder over to climb up the wall and grab an end of the beam.

“No need! Angelo the Strong will do it!” And with a huphuphup, Angelo lifted the beam up and carried it over to the center of the house.

“Not bad, schoolboy.” Alé jumped lightly down from the ladder. “Climb up there and I’ll pass you the rafters to nail off.”

Angelo hoisted himself up onto the top of the beam with a grunt. “What will this structure be anyway?”

Alé passed him a rafter. “A house. They’re mostly the only things we have to rebuild. We left the most important buildings intact when we burned the place. Rebuilding will still be a lot of work, but at least we’ll still have the mill and all the main buildings operational while we’re at it.”

The top of the beam offered a good view of the town. Bunches of tents had been set up here and there on the outskirts, bordering the edge of the jungle. The mill was churning away, milling up new timber for the houses going up. Nearly all the rubble had been cleared away, the charred beams assembled in a high, menacing pile at the edge of the jungle. Tall pieces of the jagged, blackened wood pointed sharply skywards, as if threatening the heavens themselves. A pleasant, cool breeze ruffled Angelo’s hair.

They worked away at the rafters all afternoon, nailing off the last one just as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Alé pulled himself up onto the new roof next to Angelo to survey the town with the last of the dying light.

“It’s going slower than people were hoping it would.” He remarked as his clear eyes scanned the buildings and empty plots.

“But progress, no matter how small, is still progress, is it not?”

“Maybe, but how many people will see it like that? A lot of them are already getting pretty tired of living in tents for weeks on end. They’re starting to lose momentum.”

“Perhaps we could cheer them up in some way! Back in the Citadel –“

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there. This isn’t the Citadel.” Alé sighed, tiredness from something more than just a hard day’s work etched into his face.

“I was going to suggest a competition of some sort. That always seemed a good way of motivating people when there was unpleasant work to be done. Why, one time when we were knights in training, Sir Damien and I had to polish the armour of every knight in the tower as punishment for sneaking out at night to train more! We decided to have a competition to see who could clean the most. Why, the hours simply flew past! I cannot think of a time I enjoyed scraping squid guts off of armor more.”

Alé shuffled around on the beam to face Angelo, amusement flickering across his face. “Actually, that’s not a half bad idea. Thanks, schoolboy.”

“It is my honour to be of service to you, Alé.”

“Come on, we should get down from here. They’re going to be serving dinner soon, and I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” Alé swung down from one of the rafters and dropped to the ground. He held his hand up to Angelo to help him down.

Angelo dropped heavily to the ground, clinging to Alé’s hand for balance. Sadly, Alé dropped his hand as soon as Angelo found his balance.

“Come on.”

They made their way to the mess tent together. It seemed they were later than most getting their supper. Other townsfolk passed them in the opposite direction, carrying bread and bowls of fruit to take back to the campfires by their tents. Since there weren’t enough functional kitchens to go around, a mess tent had been erected at the center of the town. Several of the village women had taken it upon themselves to gather, cook, and distribute meals to the entire town every morning and night. It was an impressive system. Angelo had not fully realized before just how much work must have gone into running the kitchens in the Citadel tower.

Angelo did a double take upon seeing the face of a man walking past. “Halt, villain!” He cried, seizing his arm.

The man startled, dropping his bowl of fruit. Apples rolled across the ground around them.

“Angelo, stop.” Alé said.

“But this is one of the Kite’s men, is he not?” Angelo asked.

“Yeah, he was.” Alé shrugged.

“Then should something not be done about that?” Angelo looked at the man, terrified and struggling in vain to pull his arm free.

“What’s there to be done? Sure, he joined the Kite. Lots of people did. But they’re also our neighbors and we have to deal with that now.” He tugged on Angelo’s free arm. “Come on, let him go.”

Angelo reluctantly released the man and allowed Alé to pull him away.

“What happened to you would trust me with how things worked around here?” Alé hissed as they walked.

“I’m sorry, Alé. You are right, and I should have listened to you earlier. I will defer to your expertise in these matters henceforth.”

“Thank you. Listen, you just head back to the tent, I’ll get us our supper.” Alé released Angelo’s arm and headed off at a brisk pace.

Feeling chastened, Angelo dejectedly made his lonely way back to the tent he and Alé were sharing. He sat down in front of the tent flap and set about starting a fire to ward off the sudden onset chill of the evening.

He had just gotten a good blaze going when Alé returned with their rations for the night, a loaf of bread and fruit from the dryads. He sat down next to Angelo and began dividing up the meal. The loaf of bread he cut in half with his knife and handed one of the pieces to Angelo. It had a nice hard crust, but was still decently soft and chewy on the inside. The apples were sweet and had a strong crunch to them.

As they ate, Angelo noticed that most of the tents around them were occupied by families taking their meals together. “Alé, do you have a family?” He asked.

“No, I don’t.” He replied shortly.

“I am sorry, Alé.”

“Don’t be. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Was it the Kite who-“

“No. It was long before the Kite.” Alé stared pensively into the fire.

Angelo waited a while to see if he would elaborate, but Alé didn’t say anything more. “I myself have a family, but I have not seen them since last Saint’s Rise. They live in Quarry, and it is too far a journey from the Citadel to make very often.” Angelo said.

“Do you ever worry, that something might happen and you’ll never get the chance to see them one last time?”

“That is always a possibility, and something I fear. But I cannot allow fear to dictate my life. I have seen that happen with disastrous results. I will enjoy my time with them when I can visit, and take full advantage of that time to make sure I will not regret it if it turns out to be my last.”

Alé hummed. “Pretty wise words for a schoolboy.”

They sat in silence as they finished eating, warming their hands and faces with the flames. Angelo offered to get more wood for the fire, but Alé shook his head.

“Don’t keep it going for my sake, I have to go soon. There’s a meeting tonight, about what to do with rebuilding the town.”

“I could accompany you!” Angelo offered.

Alé thought about it. “Fine,” he said after a minute, “but just remember that you don’t know how we manage out affairs.”

They made their way through the dark streets to the inn, a building that had mostly survived the fires. The stables had accidentally burned, a stray spark catching on the hay stacked against the side, but the inn itself was untouched. Alé pulled open the door and ushered Angelo inside. A small group of townsfolk were already waiting, gathered around the largest table in the common room.

They took their seats near the end of the table next to a man with a grizzled face and not a single grey hair to match. Everyone sat in grim, heavy silence as a few more stragglers drifted in.

“Right, uh, call to order?” The grizzled man next to Angelo tentatively banged his fist on the table. “That’s what the alderman said, didn’ he?” There were a few nods. “Right, so, call to order. About organizin’ the rebuild. James, you have somethin’ to say?”

James lowered his hand at the other end of the table. “People have started to complain that things are going too slowly. A lot of folk are starting to get tired of it.”

“He’s right. The work crews were a mess today, and no one can decide what buildings should take priority. We need to make a plan.” Alé spoke, leaning forward and bracing his hand on the table in front of him.

“Without an alderman we have no direction. We need to choose a new leader if we want to get this done.” James said.

“Ah, perhaps –“ Angelo was cut off as Alé elbowed him.

“We need a way to motivate people into working faster again. We could organize a competition of some sort, split people up into teams and have them build against each other.” Alé suggested.

There were considering murmurs around the table. The man two seats down from Alé snorted, head propped derisively on his hand.

“Thomas, you got sommin’ to say?”

“Yeah, I do. What prize would we offer, who is supposed to organize this thing?”

“Again, we need a leader. If we could choose a new alderman –“ James began.

“But perhaps Alé could lead you!” Angelo got out. “Like he did against the Kite!”

There was a vey short but very poignant moment of silence around the table.

“Let him lead us? His decisions are what got us this mess in the first place!” Thomas said, gesturing towards Alé with a sharp, jabbing motion.

“Look, I made the best decisions I could with the time I had. And I didn’t see anyone else stepping up. We managed to evacuate the entire town, so what if a few of the wrong buildings got burned? It got rid of the Kite, didn’t it?”

“And now we have to rebuild everything you burned!” Thomas spat at Alé, specks of actual spittle shooting across the table.

“We were going to have to anyway!” Alé shot back. “At least now we don’t have to rebuild the entire town!”

Thomas stood up. So did Alé. And half the others around the table.

“Are you saying this is my fault?”

“If everyone could just sit –“

“If we had an alderman –“

“Who was sitting around on their ass all day –“

The meeting rapidly devolved into shouting and accusations until James, in an unexpected burst of confidence, banged loudly on the table with his fist. “Call to order!” He shouted.

Everyone trailed off into mutterings, then silence. “Conrad?” James said.

“Right.” The grizzled man spoke. “’S been a long day, everyone’s tired. We’ll try this again in a few days, in the mornin’ after everyone’s had a good sleep. Away with the lot o’ ya.”

And with that the meeting was over. The townsfolk trailed out of the common room and off to their respective beds. On their way back to the tent, Alé cornered Angelo against the freshly built skeleton of a house. “Did you mean it when you said you were going to defer to my experience or were those just words? You cannot keep _doing _this.”__

__Alé looked angry, in a way Angelo had not seen since their first meetings. He knew Alé well enough now to recognize it for what it was. And he was right to be, Angelo knew. It was the second time he had made the same mistake, and within hours of the first time no less._ _

__“I am sorry, Alé. I tried to help without understanding what I was doing and I made the situation worse.”_ _

__“You did. I get it, you want to help people and it’s hard for you to just stand by. But listen to me when I tell you what you need to do. That’s how you can help.”_ _

__“I will improve myself. I will listen and ask what is needed before I act. I will try harder, Alé.”_ _

__Alé stepped back. “Sure, Angelo. Let’s just go to bed.”_ _

__Angelo followed Alé through the vacant streets to their tent in silence. The silence carried on as they got into their bedrolls. Angelo tried to break it a few times, but Alé wasn’t in the mood to talk. “Let’s just go to sleep,” he said._ _

__Eventually, his breathing evened out, the blanket over his shoulders gently rising and falling with each breath. Angelo lay awake, trying to think of a plan to make it up to Alé, something that would fix things. No, he realised, that was the problem. He was assuming again that he knew what needed to be done. That was how this entire mess had begun in the first place, back when he thought he could free Milltown of the Kite. No, he would wake up tomorrow and go back to work rebuilding. He would ask Alé if there was anything he could do to help. And if there wasn’t, he would trust Alé’s judgement and wait until there was something he could do. A citizen of Milltown knew best what a citizen of Milltown needed._ _

__Satisfied, Angelo rolled onto his back and immediately fell asleep._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a slowburn I said to myself when I started  
> Then I wrote this chapter. oh well
> 
> This is also like the longest chapter I've ever written? so you can blame the sprinters on the adult tpp discord for that. thanks guys!
> 
> warnings for this chapter for some mild descriptions of an injury and discussions of homophobia and transphobia.
> 
> edit: okay so there were some problems with posting this chapter, instead of posting this it did ch2 twice? I think I have it sorted now

Angelo would prove to Alé that he had learned, and would not continue to make the same mistake again. That was what he told himself over and over as Alé was accosted the next evening by the man Angelo had grabbed the night before, and Thomas.

“Thomas, Bren.” Alé greeted them warily.

“Alé. Still walking around with your Citadel knight?” The man named Bren said.

“Bren here has an interesting story.” Thomas chimed in. “He says he’s got a pretty bruised up arm from yesterday. Some bruised apples too.”

“What do you want? Just spit it out.” Alé said. His posture was tense everywhere except for his shoulders, which were down in a tired slump.

“We want to know what you think you’re still doing dragging that knight around, putting us all in danger.” Bren demanded. He was a lot more confident than the night before, with another like minded individual there to back him up.

“How is he possibly a danger?” Alé asked.

“He attacked Bren here last night!”

“And he’s an outsider!”

“Okay first off, he didn’t attack you, he grabbed your arm. That’s not the same thing. And second, he helped me fight off the kite, which was more than either of you were willing to do!”

“You’re putting us all in danger by inviting in outsiders! What’s wrong with you?” Bren’s tone was shrill as his voice grew in volume.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you! You were fine bringing the Kite _children _!”__

__“Well it’s not like he ever killed any kids.”_ _

__“Because I saved them! Look, it’s in the past now. We all have to move forward and work with what we have.” Alé turned away and grabbed Angelo’s arm. “Come on, there’s no getting people like this to see reason.”_ _

__The men behind them threw insults after them as they walked away, most of which could be boiled down to ‘brute’ and ‘coward.’_ _

__“Do you not want justice brought against them?” Angelo asked him as he was dragged along._ _

__“Sure I do, but that’s not how the world works.” Alé snapped. And that was the endo of the conversation._ _

__They made their way to the mess tent in a deep silence, but without further incident. There wasn’t much of a line left at this time of night. Alé seemed weighed down and troubled by the encounter, and Angelo did not know what to say that did not risk making things worse._ _

__“Alé!” The woman serving food to them smiled as Alé handed her their dishes, seeming to perk up a bit. “For you and your knight?” She glanced over to where Angelo loomed behind Alé. Angelo had a habit of looming, but never in a threatening way. He was simply very big._ _

__Alé nodded. They watched as the woman filled up their bowls with stew and slid three pieces of pie onto a plate. “My Hanna insisted I give you an extra piece, ‘for the hero of Milltown,’ she said.”_ _

__“Thanks, Nicole.” Alé gave her a brief smile as he accepted the plate. “Is she doing alright?”_ _

__Nicole let out a long, sad sigh. “She’s alive and as well as can be expected. I haven’t been able to get her to sleep by herself since we got back, she wakes screaming from nightmares within minutes.”_ _

__“I’m sorry to hear that.”_ _

__She put on a grim smile. “Well, you saved her and she’s alive. Nothing more I could ask for right now.” Her smile brightened a bit, and she made a shooing motion with her hands. “You go enjoy that stew while it’s still hot now.”_ _

__No one spoke to them on their way to the tent, most likely because the streets were empty, everyone at their campfires with their families eating dinner. It was a fairly warm night for how late in the year it was, so Angelo didn’t bother with a fire. Alé slid the extra piece of pie onto Angelo’s plate as they started eating with a murmured “You can have it, I’m not that hungry.”_ _

__Alé was quiet as they ate. He was not as talkative a person as Angelo was, but this seemed something more than his usual quietness. It wasn’t until they finished off their stew and started on the apple pie that Angelo began to realize what was wrong. He had just taken a large mouthful of the delicious buttery crust when Alé spoke._ _

__“The Kite’s henchmen had already gotten to her when I rescued her. Hanna. They ripped her right from her bed. They were already in the street by the time I managed to stop them. I should have been paying better attention, I could have gotten her out before they even made it into the house. Now she’s too terrified to sleep in her own bed because I wasn’t fast enough.”_ _

__“Alé, you were only one man. You were doing your best, but you cannot be everywhere at once.”_ _

__Alé stared morosely down at his empty plate. Angelo finished eating his pie as he thought about what he could say. It was very good pie._ _

__Inspiration struck him. “I know how to cheer you up! Come with me!” Angelo stood and held out his hand to Alé._ _

__“What are you planning?” Alé asked somewhat warily._ _

__“It is a surprise! But bring your sword.” Angelo added as he pulled his own sword from the tent and buckled it to his side._ _

__“So it’s a swordfight you want then.” Alé guessed as he got his own blade and followed Angelo._ _

__“Drat! How did you guess so easily?”_ _

__“There’s not many other things you ask someone to bring a sword to. Unless you have a monster stashed in the jungle you need my help with.”_ _

__“A swordfight it is!” Angelo led them beyond the tents, to a bare stretch of earth near the edge of the jungle. He unsheathed and raised his sword._ _

__Alé quirked an eyebrow at him, but did the same. They held their swords with the flats of their blades at the ready._ _

__Angelo swung at Alé, making sure not to put his full force into the blow. When Alé parried him, he was able to keep his grip on his sword, swinging it around beneath Alé’s blade and back up into a ready position._ _

__“You’re learning, schoolboy.” Alé grinned._ _

__“I have a very good teacher.” Angelo replied._ _

__Alé was the one to attack first the next time. Angelo went to parry his strike, only for his sword to swing wide as Alé feinted, landing a solid tap on the side of Angelo’s ribs. A huff of air was forced out of Angelo’s chest at the hit. Alé did not have a lot of strength behind his blows, but he used what strength he had very effectively._ _

__They backed off a bit, exchanging a few light, tentative taps, playfully testing out the others reflexes and defenses. Alé was much faster than Angelo, he would give him that. His sword would dart out suddenly in an unexpected direction and it would take all of Angelo’s concentration to block it. Too much of his concentration, apparently. He was so focused on blocking Alé’s next blow that he forgot to pay attention to his feet, stepping on a rock. His foot slipped sideways, and he went down._ _

__“Are you alright, schoolboy?” Alé asked, laying down his sword so he could help pull Angelo up._ _

__Angelo accepted the hand up and stood carefully, holding onto Alé for balance until he could test his ankle. It appeared to be fine. “I am well, nothing is sprained. Shall we continue?”_ _

__Alé picked up his sword. “Try watching your footwork this time,” he smirked._ _

__And they were back at it, exchanging jabs of steel and words._ _

__“Where did you learn to fight?” Angelo panted._ _

__“I picked a few things up here and there,” Alé replied, his words coming out in huffs. They were both starting to become winded, but neither of them was willing to admit it or stop. It was fun, sparring with someone like this. The banter, the exchange of blows with stakes that were simultaneously so low and so very high. He had not realized how much he had missed practicing with a friend until now. With Sir Damien gone, there were other knights to spar with, but it was never the same. There weren’t the same friendly barbs, the fast rivalry and faster friendship._ _

__He felt confident he could call Alé his friend. They had fought for their lives together, saved each other. He had trusted Alé with his life, and Alé had done the same. What other way could possibly be better to forge a friendship but the fires of combat and near death?_ _

__Angelo attempted to copy one of Alé’s feints. He was almost successful, the tip of his sword just catching Alé’s shirt as Alé saw the deception and barely managed to leap back in time. He tried to press his advantage, to attack again while Alé was off balance, but the swordsman danced backwards out of the way, forcing Angelo to chase after him. He used the time he was running to regain his footing and bring his sword back up into a defensive position._ _

__“No shame in running if it means you win the fight,” Alé said, grinning and Angelo’s clear frustration. He looked good in that moment, free and caught up in the thrill of the fight._ _

__Angelo ran after him. He did not use his signature charge. He had learned a lesson from earlier fights. It might be a powerful move, but both Sir Marc and Alé had proven that his strength could easily be used against him. No, he would strategize! He would act as though he were charging, get Alé to think he could predict his movement and lower his defenses, then he would surprise him at the last second and attack!_ _

__As expected, Alé waited until the last moment, then stepped to the side. Angelo was ready, stopping abruptly and swinging his blade at Alé’s unguarded side. Alé’s eyes widened in surprise and he barely managed to get his sword down in time to redirect Angelo’s blow._ _

__“That was a good move, schoolboy. You’re learning a few new tricks.”_ _

__However, Angelo had allowed himself to get somewhat complacent at the successful move and the praise, and did not managed to block the attack that Alé immediately sent his way. The first strike his him on the thigh, and while he was still reeling from that one, another landed on his shoulder._ _

__The third, aimed at his ribs, he managed to get his sword up in time to block. Alé grinned at him from between their crossed blades. He had a brief moment to admire his face, lit by the the moon and warmed by the firelight from nearby campfires reflecting off the polished metal of their swords, before Alé disengaged and spun away._ _

__He came back a second later with another flurry of attacks for Angelo to parry. Their swords ended up crossed again, this time down by their legs as Angelo spun Alé’s sword downwards. Their faces were brought close as their swords were caught together, and they both took a moment to breath. Angelo was the one to pull away this time, nearly loosing his grip on his sword in the process as Alé jerked their blades in an attempt to disarm him._ _

__Alé seemed to be holding back now, waiting for Angelo to attack. He obliged, coming at him with a series of blows that Alé just managed to redirect. Both were starting to tire now, their formwork and swings beginning to get somewhat sloppy. If this were a real fight, this would likely be the point where Alé would run. But this was not a real fight, and neither of them were quite ready to see it end yet._ _

__The didn’t talk much now, too winded to waste their breath on chatter. Alé had a gleam in his eye and sweat running down his face. He was in his element and he was beautiful._ _

__There were a few more swings exchanged, but it was clear that neither of them would last much longer. Neither of them seemed to be willing to call it off though, as they both seemed to be waiting for something to happen._ _

__Finally, Angelo managed to land a tap on Alé’s arm. He let out a cry of triumph that cut off abruptly when Alé hissed in pain, his sword slipping from his fingers and falling to the ground with a dull thud._ _

__“Alé!” He had not hit him too hard, had he? It was difficult to judge his own strength sometimes, but he thought he had taken care to pull his blows._ _

__“I’m fine, Angelo.” He picked his sword back up and propped it on his shoulder. “Maybe we can call it for the night though? This has been a lot of fun, but I think we’re both pretty tired. You were right though, it did cheer me up. Thanks.”_ _

__“Of course.” Angelo sheathed his own sword and wiped the sweat from his face. He watched as Alé turned back to the tent, and noticed a spot of blood on his shirt where Angelo had struck him. “Alé, you’re bleeding!”_ _

__Alé looked down at his arm. “It’s nothing for you to worry about, schoolboy. Forget it.”_ _

__“I cannot!” He was sure he had struck him with the flat of his blade. Was this a pre-existing wound?_ _

__Alé sighed. “I feel like you’re not going to drop this. Look, I got a couple of injuries when I was fighting the Kite’s henchmen every night. They’re nothing serious, some of them are just taking a while to heal. Like I said, nothing for you to worry about.”_ _

__“But that was more than two weeks ago, at least! Where the dryads not able to heal them?”_ _

__“Dryad magic makes you pretty sleepy, you would know that firsthand. I needed to be out helping.” Alé said over his shoulder as he walked back to the tent._ _

__“Allow me to examine it at least. I was the one who hurt you just now. I want to make up for that.” Angelo followed after him._ _

__“Fine.” Alé ducked inside the tent. “You can be really persistent, you know.”_ _

__Angelo followed him inside. Alé had knelt of the floor in the center of the tent between their two bedrolls. Angelo sat down next to him and began to roll up his sleeve. Alé made no movement or sound when Angelo accidentally brushed against his wound. He rolled the fabric up as far as it would go, revealing part of a fairly nasty looking cut. It was somewhat dark inside the tent, but Angelo didn’t need good lighting to tell that it was going to need treatment._ _

__“I cannot get a good look at it. You will need to remove your shirt.”_ _

__“And that’s why I didn’t have anyone look at it.” Alé sighed and began to slowly undo the ties._ _

__Angelo caught a glimpse of his bare torso as Alé pulled his shirt off. He felt his face heat up and he quickly turning away to give him privacy. He waited until Alé draped his shirt over his shoulder and chest to cover himself somewhat before turning around again. Alé seemed reluctant to undress around him, and Angelo would do his best to respect his privacy._ _

__He examined the wound, making sure to keep his eyes on Alé’s shoulder and arm alone. It was long, starting by his shoulder blade and ending close to his elbow. The skin around it was red and hot to the touch, and the edges of the cut were cracked and scabbed to varying degrees, likely from healing part way then being pulled open again. “Why did you not have this tended to before?”_ _

__“There was no time. I was fighting off the Kite’s men and hiding every night. Then I was patrolling the jungle to keep the camp safe, and since we’ve gotten back everyone’s been too busy working on rebuilding.”_ _

__Angelo got up and rummaged around in his bags for a clean cloth and bandages. “There have been plenty of times when you sat with me while I recovered, you could have had it seen to then.”_ _

__“Maybe I just don’t like having my shirt off around people very much.”_ _

__Angelo looked up. “Why ever not? You have a very fine figure.”_ _

__“Because you made one mistake around people and they go back to thinking you’re a woman.”_ _

__Having found what he was looking for, Angelo returned to kneel behind Alé. He poured some water over the cloth to wet it and set to work. Gently, he dabbed at the wound, cleaning away crusty bits and blood from where he had reopened it with his blow. “You never made any mistake around me.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You did not do anything that made me continue to call you a woman. I was too stubborn to acknowledge you were a man because I did not want to admit that I was attracted to men. It seemed unusual and childish.” Angelo said._ _

__“You said your friend Damien was attracted to men. Do you think he’s childish?” Alé asked after a moment._ _

__“Of course not, I would never! Ah, I see your point.” Angelo said. He set the cloth aside and picked up the roll of bandages. Untucking the end from the roll, he began to wrap them around Alé‘s arm. They didn’t look like the nice even lines he had seen Rilla, or one of the doctors in the Citadel do. Begads, this was harder than it looked! “And my point was that if someone thinks you are a woman, that is perhaps a reflection upon them, not upon something that you did.”_ _

__Alé sighed. “I know, it’s just hard to remember sometimes. Especially when I feel like I could have avoided it by doing something differently.”_ _

__Angelo finished wrapping the bandage. He cut the roll and did his best to tie the loose end off around Alé‘s shoulder. It was not pretty, but he hoped it would hold. Alé turned to look at him. His eyes met Angelo’s, open and honest and dark with emotion. “I believe at this point it is customary –“_ _

__“Thank you, Sir Knight. It that was you wanted?” Alé cut him off, eyes intently searching Angelo’s face. For what, Angelo could not be sure. When he had first met him, Angelo thought he could read Alé’s face with ease. But he realized now that he had perhaps been reading what he had wanted to see. Since those first two meetings, he had taken to studying Alé’s face, trying to parse out what was truly going through his mind. It was not always easy, but if it meant knowing Alé better, then it was more than worth the effort._ _

__“Is this a staring competition? For I –“_ _

__Angelo was cut off as Alé leaned up and kissed him. His lips were soft, softer even than Angelo had imagined they would be. He froze for a moment, startled. The kiss was a gentle, lingering press of lips, nothing more. It was not until Alé began to pull away that Angelo came to his senses, kissing him back and chasing after him. Alé stopped, and Angelo brought a hand up to cup the side of his face. His mouth was pliant and warm, but Angelo made no move to deepen the kiss, content to simply feel Alé against him._ _

__Time meant nothing as they knelt there together on the floor of the tent, leaning softly into each other. At some point Alé’s hand came up to brush against Angelo’s cheek. “You’re arm,” he murmured, pulling back slightly in concern. Alé lowered his arm, pressing one last kiss to Angelo’s lips before he pulled away._ _

__Alé slid his shirt back on and began doing up the ties. He glanced over at Angelo, who had not yet moved. “Are you planning on going to sleep knight? Or are you just going to stay there frozen all night?” He teased._ _

__Angelo was jolted out of his stupor and began preparing for bed. He could feel the phantom touch of Alé’s lips on his as he lay down, watching the swordsman’s silhouette in the dark. He felt almost giddy with happiness, in a way he had not since he was a boy. Listening to Alé’s breathing and beginning to feel the aches in his muscles from a long day of labour and a good fight, he felt his eyes shut as sleep took him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if anyone has anything Alé or Angelo/Alé content they'd like to see, leave a comment. I would love some more ideas for this fic or another fic down the road


End file.
